I Don't Need You but I Want You
by AmISad IDK
Summary: This 'Maddian' is falling apart and some people might go crazy! But will they be able to resemble their very special bond(love). Maybe it happened because of a jealous redhead? Set after season 2 finale. Not good at summaries but pleaseeeee! R&R. Thanks C;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Painful

(A/N) **Hi guys! This is my very first Fanfic so please go easy on me! R&R nd enjoy! xD**

**Maddy POV**

Pain. Pain. My heart is filled with pain. Betrayal. I will never forgive him.

This past week had been total bullshit. At least it's Friday.

I lazily get up to my window. I see my mam invite Shannon eh, Tom uh, Rhydian …meh . I put my covers over my cold pale body and walk downstairs. When I come into view of my pack they stare at me. Rhydian looking guilty.

"Morning pet?", Mam said trying to cheer me up. I hum and get a brown banana from the fruit bowl.

"Mads get a yellow banana..", Shannon said worriedly.

"Yellow is too happy of a color", I said grumpily.

I stomp quietly upstairs and slam my door. I throw myself almost literally on my bed. I hear my Mam saying sorry for my attitude.

I shake my head. Never will I again apologize. My frenemies nod and walk off. I feel it. I'm staying home I don't give a care.

**That night…**

My friends come over from dinner and my family is already the table. I look opposite direction.

After a painfully awkward conversation I interrupt and excuse myself. I walk towards my room, open my door, and walk to my bed. I lay down and fall into a nightmare..

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Rhydians pov**

I feel really bad for what I've done and I need to straighten this out, fast. Before she hurt herself or anybody else. Then we hear Maddy weeping. Emma gave me a look that said go check on her. I nod leaving Shan and Tom confused going upstairs.

I open Mads door quietly and see her turning and shifting uncomfortably saying "Stop…..no!...LEAVE ME ALONE!". I rush to her and shake her.

"Maddy get up!" She sits up immediately and her eyes wander the room til' she sees me. Her expression goes scared to angry.

"Why are YOU IN MY ROOM!"

"I was worried it was like you were being raped I had to come see you!", I said I little hurt.

"Well stay worried on the other side of the door.." She mumbles.

I shake my head about to go back to the table, but I feel her shifting. I turn around see her get a hoodie and shoes, put them on, and head downstairs. I follow after her the rest stands up.

"Where are you going young lady.", Dan's voice booming throughout the house.

She pause, hand on doorknob.

" I don't know but away from here to straighten something out. None of your business.", She said with her expression cold with ice.

Before Dan can protest Maddy disappeared.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Soooo… how do you guys like it? Should I continue? The next chapter takes place a month earlier. PLEEEEEEEEEASE R&R. I'll try to ad 500 more words a chapter.**

**THANKS C:**


	2. What Should I Do?

**2 & half moths earlier... MADDYPOV**

I walk silently in the forest thinking about me life. Regretting. Regretting about R-. I shook my head. I miss my friends...** I**t's been three whole years!(17) I hope my friends still remember me. I flip my long wavy hair behind my back. My hair grown to my waist since I've been in the wild. Man I hate it but love it. Kinda like my lost love. Jana been acting weird lately. Like she's hiding something from me... I look around. Nah.

I walk back towards the pack caustiously looking at me parents smiling at me..what the hell were they waiting?

" Mam did you take your medication today you look a bit..off?", I said feeling her forehead slightly joking. She shook her head.

"Haha…no we got great news!", My mam said giddy as ever.

" We can go home Madeline.", Dad said. I raised my eyebrow and mouthed 'WHAT!'

"Dr. Whitewood died", Mam said.

"Why" I asked.

"Who cares!"

I giggled slightly afraid… what if they forgot about me? What if they just ignore me? How about Rhydi-

"We're leaving now. So g-" Dan commanded but before he could finish I ran to our den an grabbed my bag. Well we should get going. I sauntered back to where we were an then we set off. Off to see our pack again.

**A month later…**

The humidity is unbearable. I took off my jacket. And look down to see that I grown out my clothes. I must've had this on forever! We trudged into the forest. A familiar one… that we seen before!

My eyes almost popped out my head! After walking for ten minutes we arrived at our house. Once we walked to the door dad opened the locked house. Once we went in we expected a dusty dump.

BOY were we wrong the house was clean. Oh yeah! Rhydian has the keys still.

**HOUR LATER**

"Alright pet you can go up and get ready for bed. It's getting late. Dan and I will buy you some new clothes for school tomorrow. I called Mr. Jefferies and apparently, no uniforms." Mam said excitedly.

I shrugged and walked upstairs and flopped myself on the bed. But I sniffed a scent. One I hadn't smelled since school. I walked to my desk and saw a notepad that said ' From Rhydian'. It looked dusty. Like it was… there it is. The date is when I left. Was it his sketchbook? Yep. The drawings were beautiful. Like it was about us . I saw a drawing when I was going through a cool stage. I remember that.

I went to sleep dreaming about me, me friends, and… Rhydian. A tear of joy ran down my face. I squeezed his book an-….

**Next morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! Damn it!

I threw the alarm clock across the floor and stopped beeping. I went to my mirror an my jaw dropped.

My cheekbones were more defined and my hips were more obvious. My hair at the end is blondish. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I walked to my bathroom brushed my teeth, and took a quick shower. I put on fresh perfume and diamond studs. I walked out to my closet where my new clothes were set. I put on a blue polka-dot blouse tied in front. I pulled up white jeans and some black shoes with studs wait… it has a wedge . Oh well!

I put on simple mascara & blush.

I hopped down the steps to see a plate of bacon and sausage. I wolfed the cook meat and read the note left on the plate: WENT TO FIND JOBS WITH DAN HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL SWEETIE XOXOXO - MAM

I grabbed my purse/bag. I looked at my watch…. I'm late!

I ran wolf speed through the forest and got there 5 minutes top! I got way faster…

I ran all the way to my class. I accidently open the door loudly and jumped in the classroom almost losing balance. All eyes on me while I froze. I shifted finally after 2 minutes and nervously laughed.

"Madeline", a voice boomed that made me jump.

"Yes?"

"Your late"

"I'm so sorry Mr. Jeffries I had to run cause my pa-"

"It's fine", J smiled warmly. "Just take a seat behind Shannon. Beside Rhydian"

R-R-Rhydian?

I scanned the classroom obviously and I saw an wide-eyed blonde staring at me. And man was he muscular.

"Oh your Rhydian!" I pointed. Oops! " Sorry I was in train of thought"

I think I did accidently but sashayed to my seat. Whole time I heard snickers and whispering. I whispered to Rhydian "Explain later." I kissed his cheek and took some notes on some history lesson I didn't really pay attention to. I stole a glance at him and he was blushing. I smirked at him and shook my head. I went back to my notes.

It seemed like an minute later when the bell rang. I shuffled before I could talk to anyone and went to science. I sat next to Shan. She's really pretty!

No longer with glasses, but with contacts. Her hair was long and wavy. It was a deeper red spice to it. She had on gloss, mascara, eyeliner with a tiny wing and designer studs. I didn't get to see her outfit but when I looked up and locked eyes she smiled and I smirked. "Shan!" I said. I got up and we hugged.

"Oh my god I missed you!"

"Same! How are you?"

"Great! Guess what?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"The Ks had a huge fight and…."

Pretty much gossip like that for the rest of the morning. But then came lunch time. Time to say hello to Rhydian.

Ugh! What should I say!

**SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! I had science fair event so I had to focus. I GOT 1****st**** PLACE! I'll update tomorrow. Promise. Might do another! BTW this chapter is 1,015 words! **

**C: C: C;**


End file.
